Danville Level
Danville is a level on Random-ness Wiki:Battle To Beiber. Beginning Phineas and Ferb read that their home is under attack and Justin Beiber is having a night club in celebration of his control of the world,so the gang gets in the ship to3 save their friends home. Missions 4:30 AM Day 1 '1':The night Club Playable Characters:Kh2cool To get into the nightclub and destory it Kh2cool must find a tuxedo to wear so he can disguise himself and his friends to get him and himself in. '2':Close Distractions Playable Characters:Awesomecartoonfan01 While Kh2cool and the others get into the nightclub so he can find Justin Beiber and defeat him before he takes over the entire world,but there are to many security guards on the lookout so the gang calls Awesomecartoonfan01 from the ship and tels her to come down to the night club and distract the security guards. 1:26 PM Day 1 '3':Dance Contest Playable Characters:Kh2cool Boss:Heinz Doofensmirtz The gang stays at Phineas and Ferb's house for a while,then they return to the night club to investigate more but Beiber came prepared and destroyed the night club sometime in the morning.The gang hears that Beiber visited a Lets all dance until were sick contest so the gang joins.But they find out that Justin Beiber is not their and dance battle Doofensmirtz. '4':Evil Incorperated Playable Characters:CCs and Cream Doofensmirtz apartment has a ton of floors to go through and while everyone else is out on the field nobody is able to do the job and even Phineas and Ferb can't get to the top without getting lost but they remembered that CCs and Cream wasn't doing anything at the minute and that he's smart enough to find the easy way to the top. '5':Doofen-Battle Playable Character:NermaltheBunny Justin Beiber was at Doofensmirts pent-house but left,the only way to be exactly sure was to destory the apartments screws so if can collapse down and destory,to destory all of the screws Nermalthebunny has to throw bricks at the pent-house exactly where its targeted,before Justin Beiber escapes. '6':Destory The Beiber-Bots Playable Character:Mochlum Mochlum breaks into Doofensmirtz Pent-House to fight Justin Beiber but he is not there,but Mochlum finds a tape that says "Help Me!" that might have dropped out of Justin Beiber's back pocket.When Mochlum plays the video he see's Selena Gomez screaming for help after Justin Beiber kidnaps her saying she needs Mochlum's help.Mochlum gets mad and Phineas sends Mochlum a task to destory 100 Beiber-Bots. '7':Roller-Faves Playable Vechicle:Faves3000 in a roler coaster. Faves3000 is done with all of his field work for Danville and returns to the Flynn-Fletcher house hold where he finds Phineas and Ferb's roller coaster returned to their backyard so Faves gives it a try. '8':Big Wipe out Playable Characters:Kh2cool and Alternate Phineas Everyone appears to be finished with their field work in Danville and no sign of Justin Beiber has been found so Phineas and Ferb call Kh2cool saying to gather everyone up and retreat to the ship until next time.After Kh2cool finishes his field mission on destorying more Beiber-Bots in the Sewer he finds Alternate Phineas had the same job.Before the two boys can return to the ship they are stopped by a bunch of Beiber-Bots coming to attack the two of them so they must defeat them. '9':Bomb it up Playabe Characters:Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb are waiting in the ship,until Beiber-Bots come and into their personal ship,so they must fight off the Beiber-Bots before their ship damages before their retreat. '10':Rush to the House Playable Characters:Kh2cool and Alternate Phineas Beiber-Bots are going wild after Kh2cool and Alternate Phineas destory them,and on of them even began to flood the sewer so they need to escape to Phineas and Ferb's backyard before the sewer sucks them in with the flood. '11':Doofensmirtz Battle Playable Character:Awesomecartoonfan01 Boss:Doofensmirtz The two boys escaped the sewer in one peice,and Awesomecartoonfan01 is in the backyard while Faves is riding the roller coaster but another Beiber-Bot comes to ACF01 and she accidentally falls into Perry's tree that leads to his O.W.A.C.A head quarters lair.It turns out the Justin Beiber was hiding their destorying Perry's hard worked lair but before ACF01 can fight him,he runs to Perry's escape pod and retreats home.Doofensmirtz is also in O.W.A.C.A to introduce his "Everything Inator" thatg can do everything so ACF01 must fight him. Ending Doofensmirtz calls out for his Norm-Bots to capture Awesomecartoonfan01,meanwhile Nermal destroyed the last scew in Doofensmirtz apartment building and the entire building collapses,but not before Mochlum and CCs and Cream safley escape without a scratch on them but CCs and Cream,Mochlum and Nermalthebunny get caught by norm-bots and are placed under arrest.Meanwhile with Kh2cool and Alternate Phineas they just escaped the sewer but are also captured by norm-bots,and so are Phineas,Ferb,Mario,Luig,Crash Bandicoot,Sonic,Knuckles and Tails are placed under arrest.But with Faves3000 he had just gotten off of the roller coaster and thought it was so much fun,Faves wonder where everyone is until he peeks over the fence seeing his friends getting hand-cuffed by a bunch of Beiber-Bots. Category:Video Games Category:Pages by kh2cool